kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Forums
An Internet forum is a device for discussion on a website where people can hold conversations in the form of posted messages. Kongregate has had its own forum since it was launched on 8 January 2007. The forums are supervised by forum moderators which have the power to remove offensive posts and ban users who break the rules of the site. There is a large number of forums on Kongregate and more are added as the Admins find it necessary. The forums are divided into four sections containing forums about the same subject matter, named "About Kongregate", "Games", "Game Creation" and "Non-gaming". __TOC__ About Kongregate The About Kongregate group of threads include the Kongregate and Technical Support forums. The main purpose of the Kongregate forum is to literally talk about anything related to Kongregate. There are some stickies that talk about suggestions, games, rules and thread directories. Some "ultimate" threads are found on this forum, the most popular being "Ultimate Kongregate Photo Topic", with over 15000 posts and counting (as of October 01, 2011). Technical Support is for games that do not work properly, site elements with glitches and issues, etc. Games The Games section includes the Kongregate Multiplayer Games and General Gaming forums and various Game forums about popular games on the site. The Kongregate Multiplayer Games forum was formed to talk about games such as Kongai, Dinowaurs and Zening. The General Gaming forum calls for threads about Flash gaming, other online gaming, console gaming and PC (computer) gaming. There are forums made specifically for Battalion: Arena, Anti-Idle: The Game, Gemcraft: Chapter 0, Kongai, Platform Racing 2, Sonny 2 and many other games. Game Creation The Game Creation macroforum includes the Kongregate APIs, Game Programming, Collaborations, Stencyl, Kongregate Labs and Game Design forums. The Kongregate Labs forum was formed so users could discuss their experiences with the Kongregate Labs program, which gave rudimentary tutorials about Flash development. After Kongregate started collaborating with the Stencyl game development tool, The Stencyl forum was added. The Collaborations forum calls for programmers, artists and planners to collaborate and congregate while they make games together. The Game Programming and Game Design forums were devised to allow users to discuss the making of Flash games. Non-gaming The Non-gaming family includes the Off-Topic, Serious Discussion, The Arts and Forum Games forums. Most threads and posts are created here. The Off-Topic forum allows users to discuss trivial topics that are appropriate for the site. There is constant abuse of this privilege within and out of the forum. Many people make threads that are innapropriate within Off-Topic; some users make trivial threads in other forums. The Serious Discussion forum was devised to discuss serious topics such as politics, religion and current events. As a result of religious diversity on Kongregate, most Serious Discussion threads that are popular are involved with religion. Some call for a (non)religious forum. The Arts forum is correlated with the Kongregate Art and Sounds. The Arts forum is intended for posts of music, writing and visual art, but is mainly used as an avatar request station. Issues Let's say someone says something inappropriate, or someone posts an inappropriate photo/image/video. Here's what you can do: #Simply flag. The flag button is designed so that users may easily report something they feel uncomfortable with. Forum Moderators/Administrators are in constant check for reports, so don't hesitate. # Contact a Forum Moderator (generally, for that section of the forums). # Contact an Administrator For Steps 2 and 3, to contact them, simply click go to http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/username. Replace "username" with the Moderator/Admin's username. Then, click on "Private Message," send them a message (with the link of the thread) with your issue. Hopefully, they will get back to you soon/fix the issue automatically. Here's what you shouldn't do: Talk back to the person, say rude/inappropriate comments back at the user. This will only cause more arguments and drama; nothing good will come out of this. Forums Category:Technical Information